Drew Stone
Drew Stone is a chracter from the roleplay The Pokemon Trainer Academy, played by Meganium90. He was born and raised in Goldenrod City in Johto, the youngest brother of three sisters. Drew, prior to attending the academy, had very little experience in training Pokemon. Thanks to his Petilil, Syd, and his best friend, he was able to learn about the Pokemon world, and achieve the best scores of the entrance exam. Early History/Life Born from a wealthy family on the outskirts of Goldenrod City in Johto, Drew Stone…the youngest of three siblings and the only brother in the family is an aspiring Pokemon trainer, and has the dream of becoming a gym leader soon. His parents, both doctors, did what they can to put all four children to one of the finest schools in Johto. But all Drew wanted to do is to be a Pokemon trainer, but his parents weren’t convinced. They thought “it was a waste of time”. In school, 13-year-old Drew met a girl, Leena, who was a Pokemon trainer, aspiring to compete in the Johto Pokemon League. She took Drew through everything about Pokemon, and even had him catch his very first Pokemon, Syd the Petilil. Though he had to keep Syd in hiding from his family, as he was prohibited to get close to Pokemon. Drew’s interest in Pokemon have increases drastically, as after school he meets with Leena to battle as well as get trained with new things about Pokemon. In the meantime, they dated for a while…until at the end of the school year, Leena went off to compete for the league. Drew decided to cheer for her at the league in Viridian City at Kanto, but he had to go through his parents first, especially since he still had Syd. His parents supported his decision to travel to Viridian City for the Pokemon League, just so he can cheer for her. Meanwhile over at Viridian, Leena gifted Drew an Eevee as a friendship gift. It was already trained enough for him to own, and it had evolved into an Umbreon during one of their random battles. The Umbreon was later named Embee. When he returned from Viridian City, the now 14-year-old Drew came forward to his parents and confessed that he has two Pokemon in his party and that Leena got him into Pokemon and battling. His parents were perfectly fine, as it was something Drew loved doing all along. His mother told him about the Pokemon Trainer Academy, and thought it’d be a great school for him to go. She told him to finish one more year of regular school, and then enroll to the Academy. A year has passed, and now at 15 years old, Drew completed the entrance exam and was granted admission to the Suicune Dorm. He became very excited to start fresh as a Pokemon trainer – in training, with Syd and Embee on his side. He hopes to make his family, and his best friend proud. Personality & Appearance When students see Drew, girls will think he’s the “stud” of the school, and guys will become quite jealous. Not only he’s charming, but he’s also successfully smart. Drew calls himself “the fairy tale prince” because he’s always there for his friends, especially his past girlfriends, who still remains his very good friends. He’s never shy, or nervous or anything. If he wants to talk to someone, he’ll be very brave enough to come up and say hello. Drew is very lax when it comes to battling. He doesn’t care if he wins or loses, he simply wants to have fun. Either win or lose, he’ll praise his opponents instead of creating any rivalries between him. Pokemon Syd Syd is Drew's first Pokemon, caught with the help of his best friend Leena. She was caught way before his family revealed that he wanted to be a trainer so badly, and thankfully they were okay with it. Syd has been with Drew since he was a young boy. Personality-wise, Syd is always happy, everywhere she goes with Drew and her companion, Embee the Umbreon. She intends to make battling fun, and does not like to be serious. Syd is named after PokeCommunity moderator Sydian. Her current moveset is Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Synthesis, Mega Drain. Embee Embee is Drew's second Pokemon, recieved as a gift from Leena. She caught Embee as an Eevee before gifting it to Drew, and helped Drew train Embee for battles. Embee eventually evolved into an Umbreon during a midnight battle when Drew was younger. Embee is more exposed to battling than Syd was. As he was trained under Leena for a short period, he knows what to do and what not to do when battling, despite having a crappy moveset. With Embee on Drew's team, it'd be one ride, as he can't be tamed. Embee's current moveset is Sand Attack, Pursuit, Payback, Retaliate Category:Character Category:Student